


Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

by RedFox28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lasers, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Relationship, Shiratorizawa, Training Simulation, flooding room, injuries, mafia, shiratorizawa mafia, tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: “Hayato, have Eita treat your injuries and Tsutomu, have Eita look at you to make sure nothing’s wrong. You other three, feel free to clean up, get some food, and head off to bed. You all did well today and deserve a rest,” the Boss instructed.“But who ended up winning?” Goshiki asked the question everyone wanted to know.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here's *finally* an update!!  
> If you have been wondering where I was, I wrote a SakuAtsu angst that would mean a lot if you checked out because I worked really hard on it :) thank you!

“Shirabu, I’m going to need you to  _ stop _ stepping on my feet, thank you,” Semi hissed into the darkness of the small tunnel they were walking through. 

“Sorry, Semi-san. Where the hell are we though?” Shirabu asked, clinging to Semi’s arm. Semi bit his lip and squinted his eyes. 

“I have no idea… this is extremely different than most of the other training simulations I’ve done. Ours is more of a mind game and to be honest, the Boss may have done that on purpose because you’ve never done one before,” Semi explained quietly. Shirabu nodded behind him. 

“You think it’ll lead out?” Shirabu asked, gesturing to the dark tunnel. 

“I don’t know,” Semi sighed. 

“Semi?”

“Shirabu?” Semi responded, slightly annoyed. 

“You’ve been acting differently,” Shirabu said, reluctantly. Semi stopped in his tracks and cringed. 

“Oh… I have?” Semi lied, continuing to walk. 

“Yeah, a little…” Shirabu admitted. 

“Didn’t you ask me to though?” Semi pointed out. Shirabu sighed and used a hand to ruffle his bangs. 

“Yeah, I guess I did. But… but I take it back. You can go back to yourself again. This version of you is… weird,” Shirabu mumbled. Semi beamed. 

“Oh thank god, Bubu! I was about to pass out!” Semi said, relieved and messing up Shirabu’s hair, making Shirabu scrunch his nose. “Miss me, Shira?”

“It’s been like two hours since I told you to stop doing that stuff to me,” Shirabu informed. 

“And you couldn’t even last that long.” Semi winked. Shirabu glared and Semi and Semi laughed. “All is right in the universe now.”

“Except the fact that we’re literally stuck in a tunnel together having no idea what awaits us when we get to the end?” Shirabu countered bitterly. Semi squinted. 

“Fair point.”

“We walk?”

“We walk…” Semi sighed. 

________________________________

The water was now up to Taichi’s knees already and he was stressing out again. 

“What are we supposed to even do?” he asked. Reon thought for a moment. 

“How big are the bullets in your gun?” 

“I don’t know… nine millimeters? Ten maybe?” Taichi mumbled, pulling out the gun from his pocket. 

“You see that slot up there? The one dispensing water?” Reon asked, pointing. Taichi narrowed his eyes and nodded. “You think you can shoot a bullet or two up there and lodge them in to stop the flow of water?” Reon wondered. Taichi smirked. 

“Never thought you’d ask.”

He stuck his tongue out, slightly between his teeth and closed one eye, lining up the gunpoint at just the right angle. He was extremely good with guns and calculating distance and points. So when he fired the gun and two bullets lodged perfectly in the slot, stopping the water from spilling out, Reon wasn’t even shocked. 

“Great job, Taichi. Now we gotta find a way out of here…” Reon muttered. 

________________________________

“DUCK GOSHIKI!” Yamagata hollered to the other boy, who barely dodged the firing of  _ yet another _ laser. 

“WHY THE HELL ARE THESE LASERS AIMING THEMSELVES AT US?” Goshiki gasped, panting. He was barely four feet from Yamagata. They were trying to work out a pattern on how to get each other across. 

“My hunch is that they’re being controlled,” Yamagata murmured, annoyed by the realization. 

“Huh?”

“We’re just gonna have to outsmart the sadist,” Yamagata said, smirking. Goshiki looked at Yamagata with bunched eyebrows because Yamagata’s statement hadn’t helped clear up anything for him. 

Yamagata’s eyes were scanning the room, trying to come up with a strategy. Yamagata then motioned for Goshiki to come over to him on the floor and pulled the other boy down. 

“Goshiki, I heard from one Semi Eita that you were a pretty good distraction,” Yamagata whispered into Goshiki’s ear. Goshiki nodded eagerly. “Perfect,” Yamagata responded, an evil hint in his voice. 

“I’ve noticed a slight pattern in the way that these things fire, so you need to trust me on this one. Sound good?”

“Of course. I already told you I trusted you even before this simulation.”

“Atta boy!” Yamagata complimented. He pushed Goshiki away slightly, no longer finding the need to whisper in his ear. “Okay, so just run and listen to me. When I say duck just listen. Sound good?” 

Goshiki nodded again and then Yamagata mouthed “fake getting hurt!” 

Goshiki looked confused and then Yamagata prompted him to come over again. 

“Pretend the laser hit you, okay?” Yamagata instructed. Goshiki nodded eagerly. 

________________________________

“They’re up to something,” Tendou hissed as he watched the security camera in the Yamagata-Goshiki training simulation room. Ushijima just observed Tendou work. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Ushijima eventually countered. Tendou swallowed harshly and ignored the Boss. “Don’t ignore me, Tendou.”

Tendou cringed. Great, he was now being called  _ ‘Tendou’ _ by the Boss. 

“My apologies,  _ Boss _ ,” Tendou hissed and Ushijima crinkled his nose at that. 

“Why do you say ‘Boss’ as if it’s a deadly disease?” Ushijima asked the other boy, who was now watching Taichi and Reon laying down in the flooded room. 

“Because it is. It’s the curse of unrequited love,” Tendou mumbled the last part. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Are we going to have an issue?”

“I thought we’ve been over this. We already  _ have one _ ,” Tendou informed. 

“Tendou, I explained-”

“Listen, Boss, you’re great but I’m not good with my emotions. I expressed them, you shot them down, I’ll aggressively take out my anger on my fellow mafia members, then I’ll be fine in a week or so. No big deal. Just… let me deal with this myself,” Tendou tried explaining. Ushijima sighed. 

“Okay, whatever works…”

“Thanks,” Tendou mumbled, flipping the camera to the Semi-Shirabu training simulation. “Didn’t you say that no one in the group can be in a relationship?” 

“Yeah, why?” Ushijima asked, doing some of his own work on a separate camera. He probably shouldn’t have left the simulation up to Tendou but it was too late now. 

“Are you sure Semi and Shirabu don’t have like… a thing going on?” Tendou asked. Ushijima glanced around and looked at Tendou quizzically. 

“I mean, I’ve noticed some flirty behavior between the two but I don’t think much more is going on.”

“Ehh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Tendou informed. Ushijima stood up. 

“Why?” Ushijima hissed. Tendou just motioned to the camera. 

In it, Shirabu was clinging to Semi’s arm as they tiptoed through the tunnel. But not only that, Semi was teasing Shirabu, ruffling his hair and etcetera. Which then caused Shirabu to snap at Semi and swat at the other’s arm. 

“...huh… Okay, I’ll talk to them,” Ushijima mumbled. 

“Leave them alone. They’ll be fine,” Tendou mumbled. Ushijima looked at Tendou. “Actually, giving them a little scare couldn’t hurt.”

“Do you want me to address this or not?” Ushijima asked. Tendou opened his mouth to speak but Ushijima cut in. “Actually, no, I’m the Boss, I can make my own decisions.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Tendou hissed, turning back to the screen. 

________________________________

“Uhhh, why haven’t I been shot at?” Goshiki asked, confused. He was over half way through the laser course. 

“That damn sadist. What’s he got up his sleeve?” Yamagata cursed. 

In the blink of an unexpected eye, ten lasers shot out in different directions, all narrowly skimming Goshiki. He wasn’t majorly injured but he was singed looking and smoke came off his body. 

“You good Goshiki! I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect that!” Yamagata hollered across the room. Goshiki turned to him, fear on his face but he nodded slowly. “Keep going! You’ve got this!” Yamagata instructed. 

Goshiki just ran; he made a run for it. And somehow in the messed up mafia world they lived in, it paid off. Sure, he was slightly burnt and smoke was coming from him, but he was alive and not injured. This earned a loud ‘whoop!’ from Yamagata and Goshiki beamed at the congratulations. 

“You got this!” Goshiki hollered and Yamagata cringed as he stood up. He had no idea what was gonna happen. But, he pulled a Goshiki and ran for it. This time, it didn’t pay off as well as Goshiki (Tendou must’ve caught on, Yamagata cursed) and the laser cut his leg. Yamagata collapsed. 

“What the fuck!” Yamagata hissed, clutching his now gushing wound. Goshiki panicked. Thankfully, Yamagata was almost to the end, only about three more feet, but Goshiki didn’t know if he should come over and risk it, or not. 

“Here’s the plan, Goshiki! Try to find the way out. I’m going to treat my own wound as best I can so that when you find the door, I’ll be able to just waddle over there as fast as possible and we can get the hell outta here,” Yamagata instructed. 

Goshiki nodded and turned to face the wall. He walked up to it and found a door knob. He jostled it a few times, gave it a good tug, and the door swung open, revealing the outside world and safety from the hell they were currently in. Goshiki turned to Yamagata and noticed the look of disgust on the other’s face. 

“It was that easy, huh? Okay, whatever,” Yamagata mumbled mostly to himself, then pulled himself up off the ground and let out a yelp. 

“I can come over and you can lean on me?” Goshiki offered. Yamagata shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Goshiki said reluctantly. 

________________________________

“Lift me up,” Reon instructed. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Taichi asked. 

“Give me a boost. I wanna see if there’s something  _ inside _ the slot up there to help us escape,” Reon instructed. Taichi opened his mouth, licked his teeth, and raised his brows. 

“Okay, does that sound like it’ll work well?”

“C’mon, let’s try it,” Reon tried. After a minute of Taichi staring Reon down, he couldn’t think of any better ideas and gave in. 

“A little higher!” Reon instructed. 

“You want me to go on my damn tiptoes or something?” Taichi hissed, pushing Reon up higher. 

“Yes, actually.”

“Screw you.”

“Shut up and listen.”

Taichi lifted him up slightly higher and Reon pulled the bullets from the slot, fishing a super small laser gun and a key from the inside of it. Reon then wedged the bullets back in and both boys collapsed into the water below them. 

“What are those?” Taichi asked as Reon proudly held up the slot’s contents. 

“A key and some sort of laser gun.”

“Let me see,” Taichi commanded and Reon handed the gun expert the gun. “Looks more like a scanner than a gun to me.”

At that, Taichi walked around the small room, scanning the walls up and down until he got to the last wall and the scanner beeped like crazy. Taichi pushed a small button on the side of the gun and a door in the wall was revealed. 

“The key,” Taichi instructed and Reon then handed him the key. “It fits,” Taichi breathed as he fit the key into the keyhole. 

________________________________

“Well, we’re at the end and it’s another wall with just hole in it,” Shirabu mumbled sarcastically. 

Semi fumbled for something in his pocket.

“What?” Shirabu asked, nose scrunched. 

“The medicine cap. I don’t know why, but it’s the same size,” Semi said and Shirabu searched his pockets too. “Here!” Semi said, accomplished. 

“Put it in quick!” Shirabu commanded. 

“Damn, that’s what she said,” Semi joked. 

“Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Semi teased. 

“Do I need to set boundaries again?

“No, I’m just making up for lost time,” Semi said. 

“Two hours?”

“Uh huh!” 

“You annoy me.”

“And you love it.”

“Tolerate it,” Shirabu corrected. 

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Semi said, fake crying. Shirabu took the medicine cap from the overdramatic Semi and stuck it in the wall. A door immerged in its place but at the same time, the tunnel behind them started collapsing. 

“OH MY GOD OPEN THE DOOR!” Semi ushered as the tunnel started collapsing faster behind them. 

“It. Won’t. Open. Semi,” Shirabu grunted as he pushed his full body weight against the door. 

“Pull!” Semi said and Shirabu tried and nothing worked. 

“Freaking help me!”

“Sorry!” And Semi quickly joined in the tugging and pushing of the wall until eventually, the wall collapsed under their forceful weight, just in time as the tunnel fully collapsed. 

Both boys laid on the ground in a coughing, dirt covered mess. They looked like wrecks, their clothes dirty and ripped and their faces covered in the mess of underground contents. They got the dirt and dust in their lungs so they were coughing as they pulled themselves off the ground. 

“We,” cough, “did it,” cough, “Bubu!” cough. 

“Whatever,” Shirabu croaked and they hobbled off. 

________________________________

All three groups entered the main room at the same time and all three groups looked like wrecks. 

Taichi and Reon looked like they’d been drowned in the ocean by a ton of sirens and washed back up on shore again after as they walked in, dripping with water and sloshing with every step they took. 

Yamagata and Goshiki were literally singed, smoke radiating off both boys’ bodies. Not only that, but Yamagata was leaning on Goshiki as he limp walked into the room, clutching his leg that was dripping blood, just like his arm. 

Semi and Shirabu look like they had been swallowed by the earth and vomited back up, twigs and leaves in their hair, their clothing ripped and tattered, and their faces and bodies covered in a layer of dirt and grime. 

They all collapsed onto the ground after they arrived into the room and Ushijima gaped at them and Tendou chuckled at the sight. 

“What the hell did you do?” Ushijima asked. Tendou shrugged. 

“How was it?”

Everyone burst out in a mass complaint, some cursing (Shirabu and Yamagata), some complaining (Taichi and Goshiki), and some annoyed (Reon and Semi). 

“I see mixed emotions,” Tendou concluded. 

“No-” Shirabu started, standing up.

“Down!” Ushijima commanded, snapping his fingers. Shirabu listened and Semi snickered. “I hadn’t expected this much of a mess to occur by leaving Tendou in charge, my deepest apologies.”

Shirabu side glanced at Semi and Semi looked at Shirabu at the same time. They’d both noticed the name that the Boss had called Tendou. The others seemed too tired to notice the awkward exchange that had just occurred but Semi and Shirabu took mental note to look into it more later. 

“Hayato, have Eita treat your injuries and Tsutomu, have Eita look at you to make sure nothing’s wrong. You other three, feel free to clean up, get some food, and head off to bed. You all did well today and deserve a rest,” the Boss instructed. 

“But who ended up winning?” Goshiki asked the question everyone wanted to know. 

“In first with a time of thirty five minutes is Tsutomu and Hayato,” Ushijima informed, earning a loud cheer from both winning boys. “Kawanishi and Ōhira got second with a time of thirty six minutes and fifteen seconds and lastly, Eita and Kenjirō with a time of thirty six minutes and fifty three seconds,” Ushijima announced. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, proud of their accomplishments and finishing so close to one another. 

Semi set up some medical gear to check out Yamagata’s injuries and make sure all was well with Goshiki, and the other three hobbled off to get cleaned up. 

“Tendou, you’ve been quiet,” Semi observed, as Ushijima left for his office and Semi pulled out disinfectant. “Breathe,” Semi whispered to Yamagata and poured the stinging liquid into the open wounds. Yamagata hissed in protest but said nothing more. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Didn’t mean to hurt you guys by the way. I just got a bit carried away,” Tendou mumbled, cleaning up some of the technology from the simulation. 

Semi rubbed a balm onto Yamagata’s arm as Yamagata mumbled, “a bit?”

“Give him a break, it was his first time.”

“It was Goshiki and Shirabu’s too,” Yamagata countered and Semi nodded ever so slightly. 

“Is something up?” Semi asked Tendou who was making a move to leave the room. 

“Nope,” Tendou said a bit too quickly, causing Semi to glance at Yamagata who was biting his lip at the stinging sensation that had occurred as Semi rubbed a salvant into his wounds. Semi realized Yamagata hadn’t noticed the exchange and let it go. He wished Shirabu was here… 

Tendou had left the room a few minutes ago and Semi finished up with Yamagata who said he needed to go lay down because he was in pain and he started up on Goshiki. 

“You did good taking care of Yamagata, kid. Nothing seems to be worse than it should. You deserve to have won that simulation,” Semi congratulated as he looked over Goshiki’s body. 

“Thanks… I realized this was a scary thing to be a part of, but I think today made me really realize that,” Goshiki admitted and Semi sighed. 

“I think that’s the danger of it all,” Semi admitted, not feeling in the mood to sugarcoat any of it. “But, it’s also a bit of a rush if you ask me and it pays off if you do something good.”

“For sure,” Goshiki agreed. Semi rubbed some cream onto Goshiki's body. 

“Go clean up and lay down, kid. In the morning, rub some of this on anything that feels sore or anything. You look all good at the moment though,” Semi informed. Goshiki nodded. 

“Thanks, Semi.”

“Anytime.”

“Eita, please get Kenjirō. I need to talk to the two of you,” the Boss said sternly, coming out of his office. Goshiki glanced at Semi and saw Semi looking panicked. But he rushed off to go grab the other boy for whatever the Boss wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll work on posting more but it was an overwhelming week and I decided to write SakuAtsu! Love you guys and your support. Thank you ❤️


End file.
